Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic element and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vertical transistor and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
With advances in electronic technology, transistors are widely used in various kinds of electronic devices, such as computers, mobile phones, and displays.
In the manufacturing process of a typical planar transistor, it is not possible to further shrink the channel length of the planar transistor due to limitations encountered with respect to the capability of the manufacturing machine. The channel length corresponds to the characteristic of the planar transistor, such as drive current. The shorter the channel length, the higher the drive current. When the channel length cannot be further shrunk, it is not possible to realize additional improvements in the capability of the transistor, such that the development of the device using the transistor is also restricted.
Thus, further shrinking the channel length of the transistor to improve the characteristic thereof is an important area of research in this field.